heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Comics Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Martin Goodman | CoverArtist1 = Frank Paul | Editor1_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler1_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker1_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist1_1 = Uncredited | Letterer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Editor2_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = Uncredited | Letterer2_1 = Uncredited | Editor3_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = Uncredited | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor4_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer4_1 = Al Anders | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = Uncredited | Letterer4_1 = Uncredited | Editor5_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Penciler5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Inker5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Colourist5_1 = Uncredited | Letterer5_1 = Uncredited | Editor6_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer6_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler6_1 = Uncredited | Inker6_1 = Uncredited | Colourist6_1 = Uncredited | Letterer6_1 = Uncredited | Editor7_1 = Martin Goodman | Writer7_1 = Ben Thompson | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = Uncredited | Letterer7_1 = Uncredited | Gallery = Marvel Mystery Comics/Covers | Quotation = No Horton, I'll be free, and no one will ever use me for selfish gain - or crime! | Speaker = Human Torch | StoryTitle1 = The Human Torch | Synopsis1 = Professor Horton is holding a conference with the press, ready to reveal his creation to the world - the first android. He reveals that there is difficult problem with his discovery. Leading the press into the lab, Horton points to a man in an air-tight, glass cage whom he calls The Human Torch. When air is let into the chamber, the man's entire body catches fire. The press in the room demand him to destroy his creation "before some mad man can grasp its principles and hurl it against our civilization!" The scientist refuses. Later, he is contacted by The Scientists' Guild, who come that evening. They also recommend destruction of the android since the flames cannot be controlled. They come to a compromise. The Human Torch is sealed within a steal tube which is then sealed in a block of concrete. Horton vows to find the secret to controlling the flame. However, some time later there is an explosion outside Horton's bedroom window. He finds the Torch gone. It is revealed that there was a slow oxygen leak in the steel tube. The Torch runs through the streets of the city, confused as to why everything he touches catches on fire. Some firemen douse him with water, but it just turns into steam. Realizing he is causing damage, the Torch dives into a pool in an effort to put out the flame. Inside the house with the pool, there are two men: Sardo, a business men, and Red, his not-so-smart lieutenant. Sardo realizes the Torch could be worth a lot of money, if used correctly. The two men go to Acmen Warehouses - Inc. to sell some fire insurance. Sardo threatens that if the company doesn't buy it, they won't have any steel left. Mr. Harris, the company's president, refuses the offer and kicks the man out. Sardo and Red place The Human Torch in a glass tube filled with water and transport him to a warehouse. There, they place him inside and throw a weight at the glass. As it shatters, the Torch bursts into flame. He quickly realizes what they are up to, and escapes with a mighty leap. The flames make him lighter than air. He burns Sardo's house down, but can't seem to find the criminal himself, who is hiding in the steel underground lab. After taking care of Sardo's men, the Torch locates the lab. Sirens catch the attention of both men. Horton and the firemen arrive on the scene. The professor notices a nitro-tank in the flames and rushes towards it, but the Torch gets there first and melts it before it can explode. The gas puts out his flames. The fire chief fires a gun at him, but the bullet melts on his super-heated skin. The Torch returns to Sardo, who attempts to bargain for his life. The man ends up throwing a tank of sulfuric acid at the flaming android, but it backfires and explodes before even reaching the target. Sardo is killed in the blast. After using another tank of nitro, The Torch discovers he can now control the flames and throw fireballs. While walking down the street, covered in flames, he is surrounded by the police. The Torch apologizes and demonstrates his control over the fire. The police take him to court where he explains Sardo's evil plans. They let him live with Professor Horton, who takes full responsibility. The Torch explains his control over the fire to Horton, who sees it as a money-making opportunity. The Torch realizes that humans will only continue to use him for their selfish purposes and escapes through the ceiling to be free. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Human Torch - Supporting Characters: * Professor Horton - Villains: * Sardo - , * Red - , Other Characters: * Mr. Harris - * Unknown press members * Unknown Firemen * Unknown policemen * Unknown citizens Locations: * Unnamed city ** Professor Horton's laboratory - ** Sardo's personal estate - ** Harris' warehouses - ** Spruce Street - ** Police headquarters | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | Synopsis2 = The Six Big Men terrorize the city, but their plans are hindered by the Angel, a vigilante who stops at nothing to bring criminals to justice. The Angel knocks them off one by one. Their leader, Dr. Lang, aka "The Big Boss," sends his girl Lil out to help the Angel find ways to stop the Six Big Men. His overall plan is that after the Angel takes care of the Six Big Men, he and Lil will not have to split up the money with the gang. But the Angel outsmarts them and stumbles onto their plan and arrests Dr. Lang and Lil. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Angel - Villains: * Six Big Men - ** Dutch Hansen - ** Trigger Bolo - ** Mike Malone - ** Gus Ronson - ** John Dillon - ** Steve Enkel - * Dr. Lang / The Big Boss - * Lil - Other Characters: * Local businessmen and city officials * The mayor & his secretary * The police commissioner * Shorty and other workers for the Six Big Men Locations: * Unnamed city | StoryTitle3 = The Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = A salvage diver is the S.S. Salvage vessel are working a wreck for treasure when he finds an ancient knife and brings down another diver. They search the wreckage and then they are attacked by Namor, the Sub-Mariner! He savagely attacks both men, stabbing one and crushing the diving helmet of the other. Namor then turns his attention to the ship, wrecking the propeller and running it aground. He heads back to his underwater home, where he is greeted by the "Holy One" who commends him on his attack against the humans. Namor brings the bodies of the two divers as trophies. His mother, Fen, congratulates him on beginning his war of revenge in such a decisive manner. Namor asks her to tell him the story of their past once again, and why their people hate the white earth men so much. She explains that in the year 1920, a research vessel called the Oracle had journeyed to Antarctica and was doing "experiments" with explosives that killed many of their fellow citizens. Since Fen looked most like a human, she was sent to find out more about what was going on. She fell in love with Capt. Leonard McKenzie, and she became pregnant by him. The sailors could not understand how she was able to swim in the freezing water. She learned their language and sent back messages to the undersea army that the white men were too strong for them, but they sent an army to fight them anyway. The white men annihilated the attack force, and now, 20 years later, they are ready once again to press an attack against them, and Namor will begin this war. Later, he takes his cousin Dorma with him to make an attack on the Cape Anna Lighthouse. Once there, they attack the guards who stand watch on the lighthouse and wreak havoc on the controls and equipment hoping to destroy some of the ships that use it's beacon for safety. Some naval men come on the scene, and in order to escape, Namor and Dorma commandeer a bi-plane which flies nearby, killing the pilot. Dorma wrecks the plane as Namor swims back home in the ocean. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sub-Mariner - Supporting Characters: * Princess Fen - * Dorma - * Emperor Thakorr / Holy One - Villains: * Unknown Captain * Rod Nelson - , * Ev Carley - , * Anderson - , * Peters - , Other Characters: * Karal - * Capt. Leonard McKenzie - , * Unknown Atlanteans Locations: * Atlantis * Antarctica * Cape Anna Lighthouse Vehicles: * S.S. Recovery * S.S. Oracle | StoryTitle4 = The Masked Raider | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Masked Raider (Jim Gardley) - Supporting Characters: * Lightning - * Steve - Villains: * Cal Brunder - * Slick - * Bends - * Rowdy - Other Characters: * Lordin - * Bleck - Locations: * Cactusville - | StoryTitle5 = Jungle Terror | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ken Masters - * Tim Roberts - Supporting Characters: * Professor John Roberts - Villains: * John Crafton - Other Characters: * Mike - * Slug - * Natives Locations: * Florida * Amazon Jungle | StoryTitle6 = "Burning Rubber" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Williams - Supporting Characters: * Fred Turner - * Ann - Other Characters: * C.G. Clark - | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Synopsis7 = John and Constance Rand, along with their three-year-old son David, are flying to Cairo, when their aircraft crashed into a Belgian Congo jungle. Though all three survived the crash, Constance shortly died of her wounds. John decided to look after and dedicate his life to his son, teaching him how to survive in the wild. Permanently deluded after being hit by a falling tree, he made the jungle their home. David grew up, strong and healthy, in harmony with the jungle and the creatures dwelling inside it, even saving Zar the lion from a cruel death, trapped in quicksand. One day, they both encountered a group of natives led by a fat white man. John tried to make them leave the sacred jungle before they profane it. The white man, Paul DeKraft, was a vicious criminal on a treasure hunt and would not so easily be convinced to turn back. So John Rand was shot in his sleep, and his son would have met the same fate if not for Zar. The lion, remembering the young man who saved his life, scared the whole gang away. The feline later took the boy into his lair, accepting him as brother. He would now be called Ka-Zar, brother of Zar, and would earn the respect of all the jungle creatures. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ka-Zar (David Rand) - Supporting Characters: * John Rand - * Constance Rand - * Zar, the lion - Villains: * Paul DeKraft - Other Characters: * Sha, the lioness - * Chaka, the gorilla - * Quog, the wild pig - * Nono, the monkey - * Kru, the buzzard - * Wal-Lah, the hippopotamus - * N'Jaga, the leopard - * Trajah, the elephant - * Mubangi - Locations: * Belgian Congo - | Notes = * First Marvel Comic published. * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1990 reprint, 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 2nd story ** - 1990 reprint, 2nd story ** - 2nd story ** - 2nd story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 1st story ** - 2nd story ** - 1990 reprint, 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 1st story ** - 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 2nd story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 4th story ** - 1990 reprint, 4th story ** - 4th story ** - 4th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 5th story ** - 1990 reprint, 5th story ** - 5th story ** - 5th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 6th story ** - 1990 reprint, 6th story ** - 6th story ** - 6th story * Ka-Zar first appeared in October 1936 in a Manvis Publishing Company pulp magazine called Ka-Zar. Two more issues of the magazine were published (in January and June 1937) and Ka-Zar did not appear until "Marvel Comics #1". * The Angel story in this issue mimics much of the plot of The Saint in New York by Leslie Charteris. * The first page of this issue shows a "funnies" page named "Now I'll Tell One!". | Trivia = * This issue is sometimes referred to as "Marvel Mystery Comics #1", as the next series' storyline is in Marvel Mystery Comics #2. * Some copies of this issue will have a blackened Oct. on the cover and instead have Nov. in its place. This is due to Timely selling out with over 80,000 issues sold in with the first printing in 1939. This prompted Timely to print a second printing with the Nov. date added. | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Masterworks Synopsis }}